Why do I not remember you?
by MaryRedClover
Summary: Naruto rans from home after a fight with hi godfather, Jiraiya.He then founds himself at a park when a lavender eyed girl spots him and helps him and then claiming they know each other. WHAT RELATIONSHIP DOES NARUTO UZUMAKI NAMIKAZE HEIR OF THE UZUMAKI AND NAMIKAZE COMPANY HAVE WITH THIS GIRL! Let's find out.Naruhina mostly,Sasusaku,nejiten and other pairings.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Kishimoto Masashi does.**

**(AUTHOR'S NOTES: My first fanfic! Hope you guys enjoy it!)**

**Chapter 1: A meeting and forgotten people.**

**_Tip tap Tip Tap Tip Tap Tip Tap_**_. The sound of rain floods my ears _while my soaking wet hair cling onto my face. The chilly air_ slithers into my clothes making me colder. The feel of the wet and hard bole while it supports my back gets me back to my senses . I've ran out of the house, without knowing where to go__**." I think I have a fever ..ugh.. what am I doing in the park**__?". __I thought._

"A-Are you okay?" a voice disturbed my thoughts. I look her at the eyes. Lavender was everywhere. "**_Why do those eyes_**_**remind me of something**__?"_ But as I was thinking about it something struck my head and I fell unconscious. But as I was going out I heard the girl shouting "**Hey! Are you okay? HEY!"** and then everything went black**.**

**xXxX**

_"__**Ugh**__ …where am I?" _I said, trying to move my body. It was like it was numb.

"You shouldn't move too much." a voice rang, I turn to see who it was. My eyes met a girl with dark blue hair, then I noticed her lavender eyes, **_it was the girl from the park!_**

"Um … who are you and … where am I?" I asked her.

"You are at my house, I brought you because you had a fever n-n-not f-f-for s-something else!" she said while crimson red flew through her cheeks, which made her cute even though she was panicking. I laughed at this.

"Don't worry I didn't think of you as a molester. Anyway thanks, not lots of people would have done such a thing." I said reassuring her.

"It's okay since we know each other." she said startling me.

"Huh!? Know each other!? I don't remember meeting you before!" I said confused.

"I guess … you don't remember. It's okay, it was long ago. We were kids even I wouldn't remember you if it weren't for photos." she said.

"Um … can you please explain?" I asked her while touching my forehead which was in pain.

"Of course but don't push yourself. Here take this pill, it will help you. I'll go to the kitchen to check the porridge, I'll be back in a little." She gave me a pill and a glass of water and she left. I took that time to look the room around me. I was probably at the living room, it was spacious and the decoration gave you a cozy and welcoming feeling. The fireplace in front of me was old-fashioned and it was giving the room heat packs to warm it. I spotted some photos on a crimson, wooden coffee table which showed the girl and some of her friends when I spotted Sasuke and Sakura in the photos. The raven-haired boy and the pink-haired girl were beside the girl when I noticed photos of other friends of mine. I saw Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, Kiba, Shino even Kiba's dog Akamaru.I freaked out, but this made me only more curious to learn the truth. I heard footsteps and I turned only to seethe girl coming with a tray with a glass of water, a boll with some porridge, some bread and a spoon. I looked at her better this time, her hair were into a ponytail and she wore a white piece knitted dress while her legs covered white woolen tights. Then I looked her at the face, she was a really beautiful woman.

"Here you go." She told me and gave me the tray with the food."You can eat alone, right?"She asked me with a cheeky grin on her face.

"Of course I can I'm not that sick!" I shouted angrily with a bit of embarrassment. She chuckled and then giggled a bit**_. She has_**_**a beautiful smile**__. _I thought and while I was thinking about it a bit of the porridge fell on me.

"**HOT HOT HOT!"** I shouted and grabbed a towel to wipe it. She then started laughing hard and when I say hard I mean** really reallyhard.** As she was crazy-laughing her hair were flipping through the air, a small blush was planted on her face and she was holding her stomach. Then she said still laughing a bit "Are you really sure you can eat alone ?" I blushed hard and start pouting and she continue her crazy laughing when she slipped from the arm of the sofa and I caught her and with a grin I told her:

"Can you eve sit without help 'cause I can." She blushed hard and said "Thank you Naruto-kun."

"You know my name" I asked.

"Yes and you know mine but you don't remember it." she said.

"And what's your name?" I asked filled with curiosity because maybe hearing her name will make me remember her.

"My name is … "

AND CUT! That's it guys, did you like it? PLEASE REVIEW! Next time will have the story between them and Naruto's reaction to it : "What happened between you and me." See ya!


End file.
